1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an image adjusting method, a light source module, and an electronic device, in particular, to an image adjusting method, a light source module, and an electronic device that may adjust luminance intensity of a light source.
2. Description of Related Art
Because liquid crystal display (LCD) devices go toward the development trend of high color saturation gradually in recent years, the product research of a wide gamut display device has been emphasized by those of the related domain. In general speaking, a light source of the wide gamut display device often adopts red light, green light, and blue light light-emitting diode (LED) chips accompanying with quantum dot components, such that images of display devices have wide gamut and high color saturation. However, comparing with a light source that adopts blue light LED chips accompanying with Yttrium Aluminum Garnet (YAG), luminous efficacy of the light source of the wide gamut display device is lower, such that products have higher power consumption and shorter product lifetime.